Las 4 Primeras Veces
by Brain Gamer
Summary: Caitlyn recuerda las 4 veces en las que Vi rompió el protocolo y se atrevio a besarla.
1. Primer Beso

**_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Riot._**

* * *

 **La primera vez**

La primera vez que lo hizo fue luego de una redada. Así es, lo desbaratamos nosotras solas; mi idea era de permanecer escondidas hasta que llegaran los refuerzos, pero el temperamento de Vi y su manera de hacer las cosas no era ésta. Entonces obedeciendo sus instintos y desobedeciendo mis órdenes sin más se atrevió a romper un muro y entrar en plan kamikaze, esta probabilidad ya la había previsto pero no creí que se presentara tan rápido, así que lo que hice fue cubrirla de los tiradores mientras ella machacaba a golpes a todos los involucrados, note que eran varios criminales de negocios y no solo de eso, sino también estaban presentes algunos de los asesinos más buscados; sin duda este lugar iría a ser un campo de batalla en unos segundos. Pero la presencia de estos suponía una dificultad aún más grande para detenerlos a todos, lo último que deseaba era tener que matarlos y convertirme en una de ellos.

Los disparos sonaban, rebotaban en el metal o saltaban en la tierra, me sorprendió el cómo es que Vi podía esquivar o cubrirse con sus guantes antes de que los proyectiles si quiera la tocaran. Sin duda ella estaba hecha para el combate: golpe… esquive…paso atrás… toma impulso….engaño… salto y golpe… era como una danza… no pude evitar el dejar de distraerme y dejar de cubrirla; ya era tarde cuando varios de los asesinos la empezaron a rodear, era completamente difícil de disparar a sus piernas ya que el movimiento era demasiado. No tenía otra opción, debía de matarlos…

Mi decisión fue muy tarde, para cuando lo hice habían dejado completamente lastimada a Vi, se veía que tenía varios huesos rotos, cortes por todo el cuerpo, manchas de sangre por el rostro y su ropa…lo más sorprendente de todo era que ella seguía sonriendo, no dejaba de hacerlo mientras permanecía en pie tambaleándose; estaba completamente herida pero su sonrisa seguía ahí.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Viste como los deje? ¡Son unos buenos para nada!

Grito de manera ególatra para luego caer al suelo por el cansancio y los golpes, la acomode en mi regazo a la vez que la sostenía su cabeza entre mis brazos.

\- ¡Vi!

\- ¿Te lastimaron?

\- ¡Tonta debería ser yo quien te pregunte eso!

\- Eso quiere decir que no te lastimaron, ja ¡entonces todo esto valió la pena!

\- ¡No tienes que exponerte así, sabes que eres tú la que tiene que cuidarse! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?

\- ¿En serio quieres saber?

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más o me veré forzada a encerrarte a ti!

\- Ya ya tranquila, ¿acaso no ves que estoy bien?

\- Estas muy mal herida…

-…Tienes razón, y creo que voy a morir… acércate y te digo mis últimas palabras.

\- ¡No bromees de esa manera VI!

\- ¡Mira la cara que pusiste! Pero ya en serio acércate y te digo la razón por la que lo hice

Resultaba extraño el que Vi, de una manera tan inocente me explicara el porqué de su comportamiento tan impulsivo, pero por la mirada que puso, no pude negarme y me acerqué.

Y ahí fue cuando lo hizo. Con sus manos libres me tomo el rostro y lo acerco al suyo, encerrando mis labios en un beso… me quede en shock tratando de asimilar una acción como esa, buscando una explicación o algo de lógica de porque lo hacía, pero nada me vino a la mente únicamente el calor que sentía al presionar sus labios y en cuanto la admiraba.

Fueron solo unos segundos, y tantos pensamientos me vinieron a la mente que parecía una eternidad. En el momento en que reaccione descubrí la razón por la que dejo de hacerlo: se había desmayado.

Jamás pude comprender el por qué hizo eso, ¿solo había sido un reflejo? O ¿es que era un último deseo que salió mal? Digo esto porque cuando la visitaba al hospital no me dijo absolutamente nada del asunto, tal vez es que en esos momentos era inconsciente de sus actos. No debía asumir que un hecho así era más relevante de lo que parecía y más viniendo de ella. Ella no era así, ¿qué es lo que la impulso a hacerlo? En mi mente no encontraba respuestas y no quería encontrarlas porque tenía miedo, estaba demasiado asustada y temerosa de entender que es lo que había pasado. Así que deje pasar la ocasión en el que mis pensamientos se aceleraban y se detenían, olvide su gran muestra de afecto y deje atrás el momento en el que mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho.

* * *

 **Etto... mientras me pongo a pensar en que hice mal el dia de ayer (alguien no sabe usar las herramientas de jardineria) Decidi terminar completamente algo que hace años ya deje inconcluso.**

 **Bueno sin mas acá presento el primer de 4 capítulos de los recuerdos de Caitlyn acerca de como es que Vi la besó.**


	2. Segundo Beso

**_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Riot._**

* * *

 **La segunda vez**

La segunda vez fue en la oficina, nos habían reportado un peculiar caso de que un hombre lobo estaba atacando en la zona este de la ciudad, un echo completamente extraño ya que quien aviso del caso afirmaba ser la esposa de dicho hombre lobo, y deseaba que no lo matásemos, sino más bien que solo lo cazáramos y lo mandáramos a casa sin que le estuviera dañado ni uno de sus pelos. Vi no dejo de reír en todo el trayecto ya que le pareció graciosa la manera en que se lo conté.

\- Cait no deberías usar falda y manejar la motocicleta.

\- ¿Por qué tienes algún problema con ello?

\- Pues…no tengo ningún problema, de hecho tengo una bonita vista desde aquí – decía Vi acomodándose en el sidecar en el que iba. Si, me arrepiento de usar este tipo de atuendos siempre que voy con ella, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

\- S-solo… mira al frente…

Al llegar al lugar término riendo aún más fuerte pues el hombre lobo era demasiado delgado, y tenía el cuerpo bastante deforme, como si su transformación hubiera sido muy dolorosa. Estaba agarrado de una cornisa y trepaba dificultosamente para llegar al tejado y seguir corriendo.

\- ¡Vi deja de reír tenemos que subir y atraparlo antes de que cause algún otro daño!

\- Ja ja espera espera...esa cosa no hará daño a nadie ¿no vez que solo se dañara a sí mismo?

\- ¡Basta! ¡Ya no rías y ayúdame a subir!

\- Muy bien, prepárate que voy a lanzarte

\- De acuerd-¡¿Qué?!

Muy tarde, fue en ese mismo instante en el que me lanzo a los tejados, no me lastime, pero eso no quitaba mi enojo, logre pararme y me acerque al borde.

\- ¡Me las vas a pagar Vi!

\- ¡Desde aquí también tengo bonita vista!

Me ruboricé sí, no podía evitarlo ya van dos veces en una hora que observa todo de mí, me cobrare estas tarde o temprano. Corrí siguiendo las huellas del hombre lobo, tenía pasos erráticos y dejo leves daños en alguna que otra casa, había mucho pelo en su recorrido, creí que iba a ser difícil encontrarlo pero en unos minutos ya lo había divisado; estaba… ¿pensando?, se encontraba en un borde, parecía dubitativo como si meditara el saltar o no. Me escondí en las sombras sin que me viera, apuntando firmemente y caminando de puntillas logre acercarme. Solo tenía que lanzarle la red y dejar que cayera, para estos momentos Vi ya debería de estar debajo para agarrarlo.

Apunte por unos segundos más y luego dispare, mi red lo atrapo por completo pero no contaba con el hecho de que cayera en el mismo sitio, al parecer este hombre lobo también era ligero de peso, me acerque para empujarlo, casi estaba en el borde cuando me hablo, así es, me hablo.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No me entregues! ¡Te pagare lo que me pidas!

\- ¿Puedes hablar? Un momento, tú no eres un hombre lobo.

\- ¡No lo soy! ¡Lo único que quería era escapar de mi mujer! ¡Ella se cree todo lo que le dice la bruja de la feria, estoy harto de sus remedios caseros y de su paranoia con lo sobrenatural!

\- ¿Y por eso decidiste vestirte de hombre lobo?

\- Era la única forma que tenia de escapar de su disque-hechizos.

\- Veraz me pones en una situación difícil, ya nos han pagado por adelantado.

\- ¡Déjame ir por favor! ¡Lo que quiere hacer ella es exorcizarme para practicar!

Detrás de la máscara mal echa podía observar su mirada melancólica y desesperada, es increíble lo que uno llega a hacer cuando uno está acorralado.

\- Ummmm…. Rayos, no puedo creer que haga esto… Bien entonces le diré que fuiste demasiado rápido para nosotras, deja que te desate.

En ese instante, escuche un tremendo aullido, no pude evitar el tapar mis oídos, y al parecer mi "presa" tampoco, por lo que con su movimiento perdí el balance junto con él, no alcance a sujetarme de nada pero él si de mí, y caímos juntos.

El primer segundo paso tan lentamente que pude observar cada detalle del cielo nocturno, a la vez que en mi mente resonaban un montón de maldiciones; "no fuiste precavida", "recuerda observar tu entorno", "no te distraigas", frases de mi madre, antiguos colegas e instructores.

Para el segundo mi cabeza se trasladó a momentos algo lejanos, venían a mi fotografías de la adolecente que capturo al ladrón de su padre, la genio detectivesca, la Sheriff de Piltover, el encuentro con Vi…

Y en todo el tercer segundo mi mente solo la veía a ella, cuando empezamos a trabajar juntas, el momento que se unió a la liga, la rivalidad con Jayce, sus múltiples abrazos y su primer contacto con mis labios. Fue ahí en cuando mi cuerpo se llenó de miedo y duda, aun no sabía que era para ella, ¿Una compañera tal vez? ¿Una gran amiga? ¿O tan solo un objeto de sus bromas?

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados el tiempo restante mientras meditaba la respuesta y esperaba el impacto, pero solo sentí sus brazos y la sonrisa característica en su rostro.

\- ¡Te tengo Cupcake!

No pude evitar abrazarla ese mismo instante, y sentirme protegida otra vez, nunca debí desconfiar, Vi siempre estará ahí cuando la necesite.

\- ¡Agghh!

\- ¡Ups!

Sin embargo a nuestro querido lobo no le fue bien, Vi no percibió en donde caería y el pobre cayo directamente en el asfalto.

Por sus heridas no nos quedó de otra más que entregarlo a su esposa que recibió a su amante voraz muy alegremente, pobre tipo, no puedo evitar sentir lastima por él.

Éste caso nos había llevado horas, ya pasaba media noche y me iba a dirigir a la oficina para cerrarla completamente, Vi insistió en acompañarme decía que había olvidado algo. Mientras viajábamos en la moto no dijo ni una sola palabra lo cual me pareció muy extraño.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina empecé a trancar las ventanas, cerrar las cortinas y limpiar el escritorio. Vi solo me veía desde el marco de la puerta, había una ventana alta que no podía cerrar así que le pedí ayuda, la sentí cerca de mí pero cuando creí que me levantaría un poco lo que hizo fue darme vuelta por los hombros y volver a hacerlo…volver a besarme…

Tenía sus manos en mi rostro, no podía escapar, luego bajo sus manos a por mi cintura, y me alzo para posarme un una mesa cercana, mis brazos se mantenían en mi pecho inmóviles mientras éste que subía y bajaba por la agitación.

¡Otra vez! ¡Lo hizo otra vez! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo? Me había dejado completamente confundida una vez y ahora lo hacía de nuevo. ¡¿Es acaso esta otra de sus bromas?! Vi, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me confundes ¡solo tienes que responder mis preguntas! Ante tal acto lo único que hice fue cerrar mis ojos y esperar otro beso, esperaba otro que acallara todas mis interrogantes, pero jamás llego.

\- Ten lindos sueños Cupcake

-…

Al momento de abrir mis ojos ella ya no estaba, y de nuevo esta sensación de vacío, ¿acaso le gustaba hacerme sentir así? ¿Le gustaba confundirme? No lo entiendo. Pero no volverá a pasar…no dejare que me haga sentir una tonta….

* * *

El pelaje frondoso cubría su cuerpo mientras brillaba a la luz de la luna, era la primera vez que sentía un aroma tan exquisito, sus largas búsquedas habían concluido, al fin tendría una compañera; cuando sintió esa esencia lo bastante cerca lanzo un tremendo aullido para llamar la atención de su futura prometida, ella no contesto, sin embargo él continuo siguiendo la fragancia, mas no contaba con que el rastro se perdía en un callejón totalmente oscuro, y dentro de una bolsa no encontró más que el pelaje de quien sería su prometida.

Capto dos aromas, el de quien seria su futura amante y el de un hombre de mediana edad.

Dedujo rápidamente que ese humano había cazado a su prometida y se decidió cazarlo para que afronte las consecuencias.

Con los hombres y mujeres lobo nadie debía entrometerse.


	3. Terceros Besos

**_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Riot._**

* * *

 **Terceras veces**

Fueron muchos ese día y aunque es muy doloroso de recordar yo solo cuento uno como verdadero.

Eran las seis de la mañana de un hermoso domingo, y aunque ansiaba descansar mi cabeza luego del ajetreo de anoche, casi no pude cerrar los ojos pensando en todo lo acontecido. Vi no lograba salir de mi cabeza, su tonta sonrisa, esa peculiar forma de hablar conmigo, la manera única de acercarse a mí, y esos estúpidos besos que no hacían nada más que confundirme y de llenar de preguntas mis pensamientos. Tontos besos que pusieron mi mundo de cabeza, que me ilusionan y me dicen que ese "alguien especial" existe. Vi… ella… era muy especial para mí, era la única persona especial que conocía; solo ella podía alegrarme el día con una de sus sonrisas, o con una de sus típicas bromas, era con quien siempre me sentía segura y protegida, era la única a la deseo a mi lado…a quien quería de verdad… a quien amaba… solo necesitaba una respuesta: si ella me quería o no.

Repleta de estos pensamientos empecé a quedarme poco a poco dormida; pero lastimosamente el molestoso radio empezó a sonar; al parecer el destino no deseaba que tuviera un descanso.

\- ¡Jayce! ¡Por qué me hablas a estas horas!

\- Hola muñeca, lamento interrumpir tu descanso dominical pero necesito que me hagas un pequeño gran favor.

\- Ya que me despertaste, y ya no tengo nada que hacer…

\- Tengamos una cita más tarde, nena.

\- Ushh voy a cort-

\- ¡No no no espera solo bromeaba! Necesito que vayas a mi casa y recojas una "Batería de Mercurio" mi martillo es obsoleto sin él.

\- ¿Y por qué no vas tú y lo recoges?

\- ¡No vas a creer a quien estoy persiguiendo!

\- No me digas… ¿es a Viktor verdad? Te estas obsesionado con él.

\- Emm no, es más grande…y más peludo…

\- Deja de hablar, no quiero escuchar nada sobre pelo.

\- Entonces dejare de hablar si vas a recoger mi batería, ¡Ésta es una cacería! ¡No dejare que mi presa escape de mis garras!

\- Si paras de hablar como Rengar iré gustosa ¿Dónde quieres que te lo lleve?

\- Pues… Por la ruta que sigue, llegaremos a la torre Wayn en 24 minutos. Apresúrate querida.

\- ¿Y cómo esperas que entre a tu laboratorio?

\- ¿Es que acaso no abres los obsequios que te doy?

\- Nunca los abro, están amontonados en el sótano ¿y qué tiene que ver con esto?

\- No sabes lo bella y cruel que puedes ser Cait; en uno de los paquetes te di una copia de mis llaves.

\- ¿Y para que iba yo a querer una copia de tus llaves?

\- Si lo hubieras abierto, habrías disfrutado de una fabulosa cena de gala a la vista de estrellas, además de haber pasado la noche con el soltero más codiciado de toda Piltover.

\- Ja. Sabes que Ezreal solo tiene tiempo para Lux y…

\- En serio lastimas mis sentimientos muñeca – Un fuerte aullido, se escuchó a lo lejos del radio – tengo que cortar cielo, te veo en la torre, oh si lo olvidaba, la batería tiene que ser armada, Vi te estará esperando allá, cambio y corto.

Y así como un repentino cubo de agua helada, la mención de su nombre me dejo completamente congelada y atónita. Ya no podía negarme pero el volver a verla después de lo sucedido anoche… yo no deseaba verla, pero otra parte de mi estaba ansiosa de ir. Un dilema como éste no se resolvió fácilmente pero mis deseos innatos de curiosidad me obligaron a seguir la segunda opción.

Ya me encontraba a unos metros de la casa de Jayce, y desde ahí pude observarla: sentada en la entrada y de manera despreocupada estaba la mujer de cabellera rosada que tanta confusión y miedo mezclados con alegría y mares de sentimientos me habían provocado.

\- ¡Hola Cupcake! Esta mañana también te vez muy hermosa.

Y ahí iba de nuevo, estaba acostumbrada a los halagos de Jayce, pero no a los de Vi, cada vez que hacia uno, empezaba a darme escalofríos; no por el miedo, sino por la vergüenza y también porque siempre luego de uno, mi rostro se transformaba en un tomate.

\- También te ves muy linda de rojo Cait.

\- C-cállate debemos apresurarnos.

Entramos en su casa, para dirigirnos a su laboratorio, en el camino no paramos de encontrar cuadros suyos por doquier.

\- ¡Mira Cait, una pintura de Jayce! ¡Oh y mira acá hay otra persona! ¡Oh no es Jayce también! y mira el mural de allá apuesto a que es… oh, también es Jayce…

No pude evitar reírme frente a todo tipo de bromas que hacia referente a sus cosas, máscaras nativas, rifles antiguos, vasijas de adorno; y cuando al fin llegamos al laboratorio se quedó mirando todo con la boca abierta, habían un montón de cables colgando, martillos de diferentes tamaños, transformadores de energía, bobinas, engranajes, y piezas metálicas por doquier. Como dice el dicho, parecía una niña en una juguetería.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es un condensador de energía bipolar portable! ¡Y éste es un calibrador cuántico de masa! ¡Y esto-

\- ¡Vi! Deja todo en su lugar y arma esa batería – le regañe ya que estaba desordenando todo tomando cada cosa nueva que veía en sus manos.

\- ¡Pero Cait, con uno solo de estos aparatos en mis guantes aplastaría una ciudad!

\- Por eso tienes que dejar esa idea, ahora ponte a trabajar.

\- Ushh… como ordene su majestad.

Y sin más tiempo que perder se puso a tomar instrumentos al azar, o es lo que creía yo. Mientras preparaba esa batería el laboratorio se llenó de silencio y solo se escuchaban los pequeños toques que hacia Vi con los pequeños destornilladores y soldaduras. A esto decidí hablar de un tema que me preocupaba.

\- ¿Has escuchado información acerca de Jinx últimamente?

Vi detuvo su que hacer un momento, al parecer mi pregunta le sorprendió.

\- Nada por ahora.

\- ¿Qué relación tienes con ella? ¿Por qué actúa como si te conociera?

Y esta vez no hubo respuesta.

\- Vi sabes que puedes confiar en mí y-

\- Ella está loca, no creo que debas creer alguna de sus incoherencias.

Debido a su reacción decidí ya no preguntar más acerca de ella y aunque su respuesta no me convenció del todo tenía algo de razón. Jinx estaba completamente loca, Vi no podía estar relacionada con ella ¿o sí? Opte por investigar eso en otro momento. Además no quería distraerla mientras trabajaba, pero Vi se apresuró a cambiar rápidamente de tema.

\- ¿Viste los periódicos esta mañana? Nuestro lobito apareció en el hospital.

\- ¿Su esposa descubrió el engaño?

\- No lo creo. Por la gravedad de sus heridas, creo que fue otra bestia.

\- Pobre hombre…

Al principio no tome en cuenta los detalles de esta conversación pero cuando me detuve a pensar detenidamente note algo raro.

\- Espera un momento ¿Desde cuándo compras el periódico?

\- Pues… desde que me dijiste que los comprara y estuviera al tanto de la ciudad, nunca han faltado en mi departamento.

Esa simple frase me lleno de alegría, Vi nunca escuchaba ni le hacía caso a nadie, pero… a mi si, debo admitir que en otras ocasiones no me obedecía, pero en estos momentos sí. "Si" "si" resonaba en mi cabeza, y si me escuchó en esa ocasión ahora también lo haría. Esta vez no habría excusa, ella respondería a mis preguntas, "Sí" o "Sí".

\- E-em Vi… yo…quería hablar sobre anoche…

Vi hizo volar el destornillador, sin duda por el nerviosismo, yo estaba igual de nerviosa y salte cuando ese instrumento toco el suelo. Me observo con una mirada infantil como cuando un niño hace algo malo y espera un regaño de sus padres. Sin embargo esa mirada temerosa también se reflejó en mí, de un momento a otro mi determinación por respuestas se había esfumado.

\- Cait… yo solo quer—

Y el radio empezó a repicar. Interrupciones, nunca faltan.

\- ¿Muñeca, estas en el laboratorio?

\- Emm… Si Jayce estamos aquí.

\- ¿Estamos? Hola Vi, no te atrevas a robarme nada.

\- Hola Jayce.

Al parecer yo escondí bien mi enfado, pero Vi contesto de manera irritante, no la culpaba.

\- Solo quería decirles que la batería ya no es necesaria, ya lo capture.

\- ¿Y cómo lo hiciste si se puede saber, genio?

\- Los martillos también sirven para golpear ¿sabes? Ah, claro tus guantes no funcionan sin energía.

\- ¿Acaso quieres probar mis guantes galán?

\- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! Jayce, entonces nos vamos.

\- Tu puedes quedarte muñeca, solo quiero que Vi se vaya y no toque mis cosas.

\- ¡Como te atreves!

\- Adiós Jayce…

\- Volv—

Cada vez que hablaban discutían, no entiendo como Vi se animó para ayudarlo.

\- Muy bien Vi nos vamos.

Y justo en el momento en que me di la vuelta para salir, Vi empezó a hablar.

\- O-oye Cupcake… hace un momento… yo… emm… tengo que decirte algo…

Estaba de espaldas a ella y la simple oración "tengo que decirte algo" me detuvo completamente, no pude voltear, ni mover ni una sola articulación, ni un solo musculo. Y tan repentinamente como lo hizo la noche anterior se lanzó a mi espalda para darme un abrazo; si hubiera una carrera para determinar al más veloz, mi corazón habría ganado porque ahora latía tan rápido como un motor avanzado Hextech.

\- Vi…

A la sola mención de su nombre Vi me dio la vuelta para observar su rostro, el color carmesí en sus mejillas era demasiado notorio, estoy segura de que mi rostro estaba igual. Ella estaba tratando de articular palabra pero no lo lograba.

\- C-Cait… yo… yo te…

A mis latidos a mil por hora se le sumaron una respiración agitada y un inusitado temblor por todo el cuerpo. ¿Vi que era yo para ti? "¿Una compañera tal vez? ¿Una gran amiga? ¿O tan solo un objeto de tus bromas?"

Contéstame…

\- Yo t-te…

Solo contéstame…

\- Yo te…

"¿Quiero?"

"¿Odio?"

"¿Amo?"

Y ni una palabra… solo un beso…

No me contesto con palabras, y eso no me importo, no dijo una sola frase, y tampoco me importo. ¡Al demonio con las palabras! al fin luego de tantas dudas tenía mi respuesta, ella me quería, yo la quería, ella me amaba, y yo la amaba. Sentimientos que quise olvidar volvieron; interrogantes que siempre se quedaron conmigo se fueron. Y dentro de mí pude sentir la calidez y satisfacción de conocer esa respuesta, esa sensación que solo se lee en libros tontos, el sentimiento de estar flotando, de elevarte con alegría hacia los cielos, sentir por primera vez el amor.

Lo que al principio era un simple beso de respuesta se convirtió en algo más. Vi luego de sentir mis manos sobre su nuca empezó a absorber mis labios más salvajemente, para luego levantada y acorralada por sus brazos llevarme hacia la mesa en la cual hace poco estaba trabajando. Sabía que era el lugar incorrecto, y el momento equivocado, también que todos estos actos eran demasiado repentinos además que me había prometido no dejarla hacerlo de nuevo; pero en ningún momento puse resistencia, tan solo me deje llevar por estos deseos que me consumían totalmente.

Yo no era la única entusiasmada, pero esto se empezó a salir de control cuando sentí que tomaba mis manos para juntarlas encima de mi cabeza y amarrarlas con los cables que habían colgados, La observaba de manera temerosa; una sonrisa que hasta ahora no había visto se dibujo en su rostro.

\- No tengas miedo Cupcake, no te lastimaré…

El intento de tranquilizarme funciono en parte; de imprevisto se arrojó a devorarme el cuello, este ataque hizo que mi cuerpo se tensara al máximo y que mi cabeza se pusiera en blanco. Olvide el miedo anterior para solo enfocarme en tratar de evitar esos vergonzosos sonidos que intentaban salir de mi boca. Cada vez que sentía sus caricias en mi piel mis brazos se contraían jalándome hacia arriba, generando una extraña combinación de dolor y placer.

Acelerando aún más las cosas, enfoco sus besos de mi cuello hacia el interior de mis muslos, no pude evitar dejar salir un pequeño grito al sentir su aliento en un lugar así, podía experimentar como mi sangre recorría mi cuerpo desmesuradamente advirtiéndome lo que sucedería a continuación. Y subiendo poco a poco, beso a beso, llego al lugar más privado para una mujer. Los nervios me absorbieron y el miedo se apodero de mí rápidamente cuando sentí que empezó a deslizar mi ropa interior hacia abajo para luego arrojarla bastante lejos; mi única reacción ante esto fue solamente cerrar los ojos y aguardar ese íntimo contacto mientras corrientes electicas transitaban sin control por todo mí ser.

Ante tales mimos y caricias, roces y jugueteos, mis pensamientos con gran dificultad empezaron a formular dudas, las malditas dudas que siempre vienen a mi cabeza solamente cuando estoy junto a ella.

¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de esto?

\- E-Espera Vi…

¿Por qué sabe hacer cosas como esta tan bien?

\- U-un m-momento n-no tan r-rápido

Acaso Vi ya estuvo con alguien antes que…

\- Vi tu…

Yo…

\- ¡Vi!

Yo… no era la primera persona en su vida… nunca lo fui…

Maldito cerebro deductivo.

Mi corazón que hace instantes estuvo lleno de alegría y dicha, ahora estaba completamente roto, los pedazos caían y se hacían visibles mediante lágrimas que se negaban a parar de salir de mis ojos.

Estas lágrimas, primero de tristeza y angustia acabaron por convertirse en odio puro, un odio hacia quien tenía en frente, esa persona que desde un principio solo se dedicó a jugar conmigo, para quien todo era una broma, quien jamás obedecía mis órdenes, esa mujer que me robo el corazón.

 _\- Te odio Vi…_

 _\- ¡TE ODIO VI!_

 _\- ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO!_

Inundada por las lágrimas y sentimientos mezclados de tristeza e ira, repetí estas palabras tantas veces y tan fuertemente para que jamás se le olvidasen, ni a ella, ni a mí.

Se disculpó miles de veces mientras me desataba e intentaba acomodar mi cabello y todo lo que me había quitado, ya no la escuchaba y no deseaba hacerlo, deseaba alejarme de ella lo más pronto posible, pero una prenda me lo impidió: mi ropa interior no aparecía por ningún lado.

Sin siquiera mirarnos al rostro buscamos durante varios minutos pero no las encontramos, sumando el hecho que al principio dejamos el laboratorio totalmente desordenado, luego de la búsqueda quedó totalmente hecho un caos.

\- Emm Cait creo que las encont-

La ligera gota de esperanza se transformó súbitamente en tensión. Porque en ese preciso instante sonó el timbre de la puerta: Jayce había llegado.

Salimos sin importar nada tratando de evitar chocarnos con el pero fue imposible porque nos encontró fuera de su laboratorio.

\- ¿Siguen aquí? Creí que se habían ido hace un buen rato. Vi tu puedes irte, Cait quédate te invitare una taza de café.

\- C-creo que será en otra ocasión, Jayce se nos hace tarde para-

\- ¿¡Que le paso a tus manos!?

Este era un callejón sin salida, no había manera de evadir la situación. Jayce deduciría rápidamente lo que paso, ya no podía hacer nada, se acabó…

\- ¡Y tu cuello está completamente rojo! –observo acusadoramente a Vi- acaso t-

Tan rápido como un destello, un golpe lo silencio.

\- ¿¡Vi que diablos estás haciendo!?

\- ¡Estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas!

\- Ushh! …dejémoslo en su cama y salgamos de aquí

Abandonamos su casa una vez lo acomodamos en su alcoba, en unas cuantas horas recuperaría la conciencia; Vi me seguía de cerca pero yo estaba aún más molesta con cada paso que se acercaba a mí. En un momento me detuve, aún estaba de espaldas a ella.

\- Deja de seguirme.

\- Lo lamento yo no quería precipitarme, lo siento Cupcake en serio lo siento.

\- Ya no me llames así…

\- Está bien ya no lo haré; accederé a todo lo que me pidas Cait solo te pido que perdones todo mi atrevimiento. ¿Escuché un sí?

\- ¿Accederás a todo lo que te pida?

\- ¡Todo lo que me pidas Cait! ¡Lo Juro!

Las preguntas empezaron a formularse, mi único deseo fue el de conocer la identidad de la persona que tuvo primero el corazón de Vi. Los instintos básicos de odio, violencia y sed de sangre que siempre reprimí rogaban por salir y anhelaban asesinar a esa persona, ansiaba hacerla pagar por el sufrimiento que ahora sentía, debía recibir toda mi ira.

\- … ¿Me dirías quién fue tu…?

No termine la pregunta por qué el rompecabezas se estaba completando, sabía quién era.

-… ¿Fue Jinx verdad?

-¿eh? Cait de que estas…

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Ya no digas mi nombre! ¡Jinx! ¡Vi! …¡Las odio! ¡Las odio con toda mi alma! ¡Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido Vi! ¡Te odio!

Gritaba todo esto entre sollozos, ella solo se limitaba a mantener la cabeza gacha mirando a la nada.

\- Ya no tienes que venir a trabajar mañana…

Esta fue la última frase que le dije al separarme de ella, e ir corriendo sin descanso hacia mi apartamento; si lo oyó o si lo entendió no me importo, solo sabía que no la quería tener cera de mí nunca más. Nunca más.

Eran las tres de la tarde, me había quedado dormida en uno de los sillones, tenía los ojos rojos, y el cabello alborotado. Así como en el inicio de este fatídico día, nuevamente fue el mismo radio quien me despertó, y otra vez volvió a ser Jayce el que estaba al otro lado, ya estaba recuperado del noqueo de esta mañana, solo que jamás lo escuche tan alterado.

-¡¿POR QUE ESTA TU ROPA INTERIOR AQUÍ?! ¡¿QUE DIABLOS HICIERON EN MI LABORATORIO?!

"¡Te odio Vi!"

* * *

 **Creo que todos saben de que hombre lobo hablamos. Pobre Warwick, no es nada personal (bueno si lo es)**


	4. Último de Primeros

**_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Riot._**

* * *

 **Ultimo de Primeros**

El cuarto fue bastante diferente al de las veces anteriores, tal vez sea por el lugar, el modo desaliñado en que estábamos vestidas o simplemente porque éste último se lo di yo.

La mente humana piensa de manera diferente dependiendo de su estado anímico o su situación emocional. Una persona acorralada se tornara agresiva y buscara una salida desesperadamente, otra que es celosa tratara por todos los medios hundir a su rival, o puede ser el caso de una mujer lastimada que buscará venganza de quien cree que es culpable…

Estos arrebatos emocionales no miden consecuencia ni límites, y pueden llegar a gastar una enorme cantidad de recursos para completar su objetivo; y lastimosamente tuve que pasar por ello.

Con la mente en blanco y cargada de remordimientos me embarque en la búsqueda de la criminal más peligrosa y más escurridiza de toda la ciudad de Piltover: Jinx, la bala perdida.

La dificultad por atraparla no simplemente radicaba en que sus patrones criminales eran nulos, todos sus ataques eran impulsivos, aleatorios y sin sentido, para ella, cualquier lugar o cualquier momento era oportuno para sembrar caos o lanzar una bomba.

Así es, imposible de atrapar, hasta que uno se da cuenta que sí se puede seguir a una loca de remate y anticipar sus movimientos. ¿Cómo? Simplemente previendo cada acción que ella vaya a tomar. Cada opción, cada vía de escape, cualquier manera de escabullirse de un edificio o zona, toda probabilidad de huida debería estar pensada.

Una tarea de tal calibre era impensable para solo una persona de modo que dispuse todos mis recursos con la policía, localice a todos mis antiguos contactos y cobre antiguos favores para poder realizarlo.

El montaje de la operación duro una semana entera, y debo decir que mi frialdad e impaciencia se incrementaba día a día, durante esas jornadas mi persona se convirtió en alguien distante, hostil y con repentinos ataques de ira. Y aunque mi actitud fuera esta, todo acabo antes de lo planeado; todo estaba listo para _esa_ noche.

Era la calma que sentía una pequeña balsa pesquera que apenas alcanzaba a ver los nubarrones de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

.

La alarma sonó, pero esta vez no tomo por sorpresa a nadie; la explosión fue audible para todos en el departamento de policía y tal como planeamos anteriormente cada oficial tomo su respectivo rol para la operación.

La llegada en el patrullero al lugar de los hechos duro exactamente tres minutos, en los cuales mis pensamientos no dejaron de repasar el verdadero final del día, el verdadero final para ella.

Bajé del auto y tome posición detrás de él, el sonido de los proyectiles rodeaba cada rincón de las calles por el incesable intercambio de disparos entre esa loca y mis compañeros.

Lastimosamente los comunicados del radio no fueron muy alentadores…

 _\- ¡Ha herido a Demian a Jenn a Greene y a Ciri; el equip se retira, cambio!_

 _\- ¡La patrulla estalló, ya tengo a dos oficiales heridos, esto es una locura! ¡Me retiro maldición!_

 _\- ¡El objetivo tiene artillería pesada, los tiradores no pueden acercarse, solicito nuevas órdenes Sheriff!_

Todo empezaba salir de mi control y mis esperanzas de capturarla con rapidez se empezaban a esfumar a medida que recibía esas noticias.

 _\- ¡A-alto no! ¡Equipo C manténganse en posición! ¡Equipo A reemplaza a D mientras se retiran y-!_

 _\- Sheriff, Anya no responde, el equipo A se mantiene suspendido y sin avanzar._

\- ¡Sheriff! – resonó a mi lado.

\- ¡Señorita Cait! – interrumpió otro desde el radio.

\- ¡Ordenes Sheriff! – gritaron dudosos otros.

Y poco a poco la lluvia de proyectiles se combinó con los gritos desesperados de todos los oficiales que tenía a mi mando…

Mi mente estaba tan aturdida que no podía articular ningún pensamiento más que la culpa, sobre el riesgo en que había puesto tantas vidas. Ya no veía ninguna esperanza para el futuro, todo el esfuerzo que se hizo para el día de hoy había sido con propósitos vanos.

 _\- Aquí Simo Smiertch, del equipo de francotiradores._ _Tengo el_ _objetivo_ _en la mira,_ _pero se mueve demasiado, solicito indicaciones._

Y con esa voz fue que la oscura situación alcanzo a iluminarse. Un toque pequeño de esperanza en aquella balsa azotada sin piedad en la tormenta de culpa.

\- S-si Aquí la Sheriff Caitlyn – conteste con rapidez - ¡Mantenga su sitio, tengo una idea! ¡Apunte a la metralleta, cuando escuche la señal, desármela!

 _\- Entendido._

Me escabullí con desesperación entre un ángulo correcto para disparar. Jinx no detenía ni un segundo el caos que causaba, pero al fin encontré un Angulo donde mi sombrero era visible y mi fusil no.

\- ¡Aja! ¡Ahí estas sombrerotes!

Los proyectiles de su metralleta perforaron todo a su paso. Pero incluso ella se sorprendió cuando escucho uno de mis disparos acercarse hacia ella y chocar con el enlosado en que se apoyaba. Esto la hizo retroceder.

\- ¡Fallaste! – grito algo recuperada del susto – Oh Cait, creí que eras la me- !auch!

El disparo de Simo fue efectivo y desarmo a Jinx aturdiéndola brevemente. Era el momento de agarrarla con mi red.

Tome un profundo respiro y dispare con toda la precisión que mi agitado cuerpo podía brindarme...

Y falle.

\- ¡Maldita! - grite con furia, maldiciendo a eso oportuno tropiezo que la alejo de mi justicia.

Ella grito con ira por la pérdida de su arma, pero cambio a su sonrisa característica y corrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¡Activen el protocolo de...!

Detuve mi orden en ese instante. Ver a todas las personas a mi cargo heridas y lastimadas por mis deseos egoístas me desgarro el alma. Culpa, culpa y culpa. Si alguien debía de sufrir y afrontar las consecuencias éramos Jinx y yo.

\- Retírense oficiales. Perseguiré yo misma a la criminal. Las cosas son demasiado peligrosas y no deseo perder ni un solo compañero hoy – dije con un tono al que nadie podría negarse.

Empecé a correr en dirección de Jinx. Dispare desviando la dirección de su huida a una zona de trampas que nunca espere utilizar...

Mis disparos fueron efectivos y aunque mi sangre estaba aferrada a la idea de disparar a matar. Jinx era protegida por alguna fuerza del destino que la alejaba de mis balas.

Se escabullo por dentro de un callejón estando ya en tierra. Su instinto de mirar hacia atrás para ver a su perseguidora la distrajo la suficiente para que, con ese descuido cayera en las tramas que comúnmente uso para atrapar a yordles bandidos...

Jamás creí que la mas tonta y simple de todos los planes de dar con ella, podría llegar a atraparla. Mas ésta no fue lo suficiente para detener su locura. Tenía una mirada sin miedo, carente de cordura, y con una descontrolada risa histérica.

-¿Ya vas a disparar sombrerotes? Me estoy impacientando!

Le concedería esta última risa, total, hoy pagaría por todos sus crímenes.

Coloque el fusil al hombro. A una lentitud agónica pude recordar cada cosa, quebradero de cabeza o doloroso recuerdo que había pasado por culpa de ella. La tenía frente a mí, frente a mi bala... Debo admitir que cuando presione el gatillo sentí algo de lastima por ella.

Pero algo sucedió...

Siempre sucede algo...

La trayectoria de la bala fue interrumpida por un objeto metálico, reconocería ese tipo de mecánica donde fuere, y por supuesto también a quien pertenecía.

\- Aléjese de la criminal, ciudadana. Si continúa interfiriendo la consideraré cómplice.

\- ¡Cait basta! ¡Esta no es tu manera de hacer las cosas!

\- Tienes precisamente 4 segundos para levantarte o abriré fuego

\- Te conozco bien Cait, sé que no disp-

Ligeros hilos del peculiar cabello rosa volaron por el viento arrebatados a su dueña por el proyectil.

\- Esa fue una advertencia, aléjate de la criminal…

Sobresaltada por mis acciones, solo trago saliva y no se movió.

\- ¡Que te alejes!

\- ¡…No puedo!

\- ¡¿Por qué no puedes?!

Pasaron segundos, los ojos de Vi se movieron por todas direcciones, buscando una respuesta.

-…Simplemente no puedo.

"Es que aún la quieres…"

Este pensamiento llego tan rápido a mi cabeza como un proyectil, que no sólo lastimó mi alma, sino volvió a herir mi corazón. Éste rápidamente se cargó de irá y mi cuerpo dejó de hacerme caso poniéndose a completa disposición de mis sentimientos.

Dispare sin apuntar, ese enojo poco frecuente se manifestó otra vez. Los proyectiles chocaron una y otra vez en el metal blindado de sus guantes y aun cuando los cartuchos se acabaron mis dedos no dejaban de presionar el gatillo.

El cargador estaba vacío, los casquillos caían lentamente acompañadas de unas tristes gotas producidos por una mujer que sentía su corazón hecho añicos.

Me desplome en el suelo apoyándome únicamente por mi fusil. El clima pareció comprender mi pesar ya que lentamente se tornaba de color gris.

Vi alcanzo a notar las lágrimas, y como cada frase inesperada que solo podía provenir de ella dijo algo que jamás espere escuchar de sus labios.

\- ¡Lo siento Cait! - grito con toda sus fuerzas - ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón lo que paso en la casa de Jayce! ¡Siento lo que sucedió en tu oficina hace tanto! ¡Perdóname por haber destruido tu motocicleta y-! ¡No sé- no tengo idea cuantas cosas más hice mal pero lo siento! Lo siento Cupcake...lo siento por todo... Pero no... no puedo dejar que la mates.

Cada palabra había sido un parche, una parcial cura a mi ceguera emocional. Pero no fue suficiente, pues mi arrebato regresó cuando ella volvió a mencionar proteger a JInx.

Recargue en silencio mi arma, aun dominada por esos viles sentimientos. Pero al levantar la mira, mi corazón se detuvo. Jinx estaba de pie, libre y sin la trampa, apuntándonos a ambas con su pistola de pulsos. Fue demasiado rápida para mí, e incluso lo fue para disparar a Vi, que recibió el choque al girar.

Escapó.

Segundos después empecé a recuperarme. Vi ya se había puesto de pie y se acercaba a ayudarme a levantarme. Rechacé su ayuda, me puse de pie y la ignoré mientras caminaba en dirección de Jinx.

\- Cait. Espera ¿¡Qué rayos pasa contigo!? - grito tomándome con fuerza de una muñeca.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Todo es tu culpa! ¡Tu culpa! ¡Tu maldita culpa y la de Jinx!

\- ¿¡Jinx!?

\- ¡Si no hubieras estado con ella antes nada esto habría pasado! ¡Maldita seas Vi! - grite intentando golpearla, pero mis muñecas fueron detenidas por ella – ¡Me has impedido matar a la única cosa que me alejo de ti! ¡Y a quien...! A quien le perteneciste desde el principio... ¡Agh! ¡Te odio Vi! ¡A ti y a la maldita Jinx!

Vi parpadeo confusa mientras me escuchaba, intentando entrelazar todas las oraciones de rabia que salieron de mí.

\- ¡Fuimos como hermanas! ¿¡Si!? - grito tomándome el rostro – Nunca paso nada más entre nosotras. La ayude cuando apenas tenía siete años y crecimos juntas. Cuidamos durante tanto la una a la otra. Pero... Pero cuando cayó a los desechos tóxicos de Zaun, se volvió loca, y lo hacía más con el pasar de los días. En la banda apenas si podíamos cuidarla. Y cuando escapo... sentí que una parte de nosotros se fue. Traté de continuar nuestra vida, pero luego del accidente y cuando escuché de alguien de cabello azul en Piltover... Agh. Por eso me dedique a capturar criminales, para encontrarla, para ayudarla... Cait, tú me enseñaste que no puedes matar a alquilen que esta enfermo. La Caitlyn de quien me enamore, cuidaría, atendería y velaría por su rehabilitación.

Mi ser tuvo una lucha interna entre la lógica y las emociones. Entendí. Comprendí, que tan equivocada estaba y como había malentendido todo por culpa de mi cerebro obstruido por los celos. Y cuando susurro las últimas palabras comprendí lo que tantas veces Vi me había negado. Palabras. Palabras reflejando sus sentimientos.

\- A quien quiero más que nadie en este mundo, es a ti Cait...

Escuchar el tono tímido de esa oración hizo que me derritiera. Ojala hubiera sido en otro lugar, ojala hubiera sido en otras circunstancias. Pero al fin las escuchaba y era feliz. Era tan feliz y mi corazón lo sabía. Lo demostró cuando hizo a mis ojos lagrimar y casi podía sentir que me derretía el repetir de ello.

\- Eres una cabeza hueca... – dije en un susurro al tomarla del cuello aferrándome a su pecho, confortable del frio a nuestro exterior – Y yo lo soy más Vi... soy una completa idiota.

\- Cupcake no digas eso – susurro abrazando mi cintura y acariciando mi cabello – Eres la mujer mas inteligente y brillante que he conocido, y seguramente que todos alguna vez conocerán en Piltover.

El sonrojo que no tuve en tanto tiempo con sus palabras regreso en ese instante. Vi lo noto. Y como si esa fuera una señal para lo que se disponía, fue acercando su rostro al mío, nuestros alientos chocaban entre ellos en un corto espacio casi sin pausa – Ah, ah.

Cerré sus labios con mi dedo índice y giré burlonamente mientras ella volvía a abrir los ojos.

\- Primero capturémosla y luego te merecerás un beso y una respuesta.

Vi parpadeo confusa. Pero un segundo después cambio a una sonrisa cómplice mientras me seguía.

\- Esa es la Cait que yo conozco...

.

Había escapado y el miedo se apodero de nosotras luego de ese intimo momento. No había previsto un escape como éste así que no tenía ningún plan. Deberíamos de hacerlo a la manera de Vi: improvisando.

Desde ahora todo se ponía más complicado, nuestra prófuga se dirigía a los antiguos barrios industriales, en los cuales, si por su ubicación era un total caos transitar por ellos, ahora sería más difícil perseguir a alguien.

\- Conozco esta zona cielo, ve por la izquierda, tratare de llevarla hacia tu línea de tiro.

Pude comprobar que el título de "La Bala Perdida" se lo tenía bien ganado, sus movimientos no seguían ningún orden de escape, cada acción que realizaba era impulsiva y era bastante difícil seguirle el ritmo. Además que el mismo clima no ayudaba, como una típica novela dramática empezó a llover, esto dificultaba el seguimiento, hacia la ropa más pesada y además era una molestia para disparar. Con todos estos obstáculos en un segundo de descuido la perdimos.

El tomar caminos paralelos no nos ayudó mucho, ya que apenas podíamos oír lo que decíamos, o mejor dicho gritábamos.

\- ¡La veo, se subió al tejado!

\- ¿¡Qué!?

\- ¡Que se subió al tejado!

\- ¡No te oigo!

\- ¿¡Que dijiste!?

Corríamos a tanta velocidad que no pudimos evitar chocar cuando nos encontramos frente a frente en la intersección de calles. El suelo humedecido, el frio recorriendo mi piel y la incómoda posición de Vi encima de mí no podía ser más vergonzosa; era como salida de una caricatura.

\- ¡Auch! Tienes la cabeza muy dura Vi… – solo pude decir eso mientras sobaba mi frente dolorida.

-Lo siento Cait – dijo ella revisándome el golpe, luego su rostro cambio a una mirada picara- emmm… ¿No te había dicho que dejaras de usar esas minifaldas?

No pude evitar que mi rostro se ruborizara completamente, mientras observaba como una vez más mi atuendo hacía de las suyas y revelaba más de lo debido.

\- ¡Levántate ya! – es lo único que alcance a decir mientras la empujaba y acomodaba mis ropajes aun con el rostro cargado de vergüenza. Vi echó una pequeña risilla, sin duda disfrutaba verme en estas situaciones tan "comprometedoras".

Al preguntarle hacia donde creímos que se había ido, ambas apuntamos en direcciones opuestas; definitivamente estábamos en un gran dilema.

\- ¿Las señoritas se cansaron de jugar? Y yo que me estaba divirtiendo tanto…

Jinx reapareció sentada en una cornisa moviendo sus piernas de forma infantil y acomodando una de sus coletas a manera de aburrimiento. Su posición en las alturas me dio una idea, debíamos rodearla no de izquierda a derecha, sino de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Aún estamos siguiéndote Jinx este juego aún no ha terminado - le dije aunque la lluvia reducía drásticamente el tono de mi voz.

\- _Vi_ _,_ _cuando escuches el segundo disparo lánzame hacia ella y ve corriendo dentro del edificio –_ susurré disimuladamente.

\- ¿ _Entrar al edificio? No entiendo lo que tra- oh ya entendí, estoy lista –_ susurro también vi acomodándose sutilmente para correr.

El disparo se oyó sonoramente y choco entre los ladrillos; sin duda Jinx subestimo la velocidad a la cual preparaba mis disparos, y éste rozo por uno de sus hombros.

-¡Jaja! ¡Apenas me tocaste Sombrerotes! Deberías revisar esas armas ¿O no Carapescao? _La señorita Sombrerotes no sabe_ _cómo_ _tratar a las armas buuuu_ _._

\- No fallare esta vez Jinx…

-Espero acá ese disparo señorita Sombrerotes! – bufo ella mientras se preparaba para correr.

No la hice esperar y disparé sin apuntar, salió corriendo como lo había previsto mientras Vi me arrojaba hacia el techo y tomaba carrera dentro del edificio. Aterrice levemente y aceleré el paso, si mis cálculos eran correctos este edificio tendría una ventana en el techo al cual yo dispararía mientras Jinx caminase por ella, así, Vi podría agarrarla por debajo. La atraparíamos, le pondríamos las esposas y la llevaríamos a las celdas para que cumpla su condena. Todo era tan sencillo…

Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno imagina ¿Verdad?

Mi plan salió en contra mía. Mientras me encontraba en dicho cristal fue Jinx quien le disparo apareciéndose de repente detrás de una chimenea. El vidrio se resquebrajo bajo mis pies y volví a tener la sensación de vacío, de miedo, al caer a un enorme abismo de oscuridad.

Confié como que en la otra ocasión, Vi estaría para sostenerme. Pero lo único que pude sentir fue el duro y rasposo choque de telas y cuerdas gastadas. Era una fábrica de textiles.

Miré con rapidez arriba intentando enfrentar a Jinx. Pero me llene de terror al contemplar como lentamente se acomodaba el lanzamisiles a su hombro.

\- Ya me estas hartando sombrerotes... – jalo del gatillo y ese enorme misil se acercaba sin piedad ante mi.

Dicen que en el momento final, todos los hechos importantes en la vida transcurren frente a tus ojos. La vida, los errores y la muerte.

El crudo escuchar de la palabra _Cupcake_ acercarse a mi. El trágico mirar de sus guantes impactando con el misil. Las partículas de su metal volando en mil pedazos y a ella abrazándome con todas sus restantes fuerzas... Tales recuerdos jamás; nunca se irán de mi mente y mi corazón.

\- ¡Vi! – grite separándome de su abrazo y tomándola del rostro – No,no no no no no .. ¡No! otra vez... no. Vi. ¡Vi despierta!

La sostuve con todas mis fuerzas, acomodándola en mi regazo. Pero comparado con la anterior ocasión, esta vez Vi nunca pudo abrir los ojos, ni siquiera para presumir su oportuna llegada.

Intente percibir su pulso, pero el temblor de mis manos no me permitia sentir nada, pues mi corazón ya sabia lo que le estaba sucediendo. Esta vez la perdia, no de manera temporal.

Sino para siempre.

\- No... Vi, maldita sea. Te ordeno que despiertes ¡Sino- sino lo haces te despediré! ¡Te despediré y me pedirás que reflexione y compraras mi perdón llevándome a la pastelería...y... ! ¡Vi no...!

Cada dulce palabra que alguna vez me dijo, recorrio en mi mente como una suave brisa veraniega que desaparece al instante. Todos los errores que cometi, golpearon seguidamente. Y toda la culpa demostraba poco a poco al responsable.

En mis sollozos pude escuchar los temblorosos pasos de Jinx detrás de mí, se acercaba con pasos cortos.

\- Yo no... no quería... - susurro dejando caer su pistola de pulsos y mirándonos asustada – ¡Era para ti sombrerotes! ¡Era para ti. Pero ella – ella...! ¡Tu tuviste la culpa! ¡Ahora ya no tendré con quien jugar y tú tienes la culpa!

Grite dentro de mí. La única razón de que la tolerara ya no estaba, y mi ser volvió a estallar en la pena que antes me había devorado.

\- ¡Jinx! – grité lanzándome hacia ella, pero me esquivo con una pirueta y arrojándome al suelo.

\- ¡Sombrerotes eres una idiota! ¡Fue tu culpa!

Me levante hastiada y corrí nuevamente intentando conectar un golpe.

Su mejilla no se esperaba tal velocidad pues mi puño le impacto directamente y nos hizo caer a ambas al suelo; no espere ni un segundo y me pose sobre ella tomando su cuello presionándolo sin piedad.

\- ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡P-por qué tienes que arrebatarme todo lo que quiero!? ¡Todo me lo quitas! Todo, todo, todo, todo...

Podía sentir su desesperación al sentir sus palmas en mis muñecas intentando liberarse. La dulce venganza que antes negaba me llenaba con soltura y en esos momentos de éxtasis macabro mi distracción por cegar su vida, no previo el golpe que recibí de un ladrillo que golpeo mi frente.

Recupere la conciencia dos segundos después frotándome la cien cortada que sangraba; Jinx tomó su cuello, tosiendo y recuperando la respiración.

\- Est… estás loca sombrerotes…

No espere mucho más para lanzarme de nuevo hacia ella. Trato de esquivarme pero caímos juntas nuevamente. Jinx se arrastró presurosa, uso sus brazos libres para activar su cohete mientras yo me aferraba a su cintura.

Jalo del gatillo y ese misil nos arrastró con increíble fuerza a la lluvia de fuera. Éste bailo sin control agitándonos de un lado a otro pero de manera increíble sin chocar a nada. La incómoda posición que tenía Jinx le impedía manejar bien sus manivelas; intento soltarse de mi agarre en varias ocasiones, pero mi fuerza de voluntad fue superior. Trato de darme un fuerte rodillazo, pero contraataque con un rápido golpe con mi palma; así logre atrapar su brazo, alejándola de los controles.

Esta acción hizo que el misil tomara mucha altura.

Mientras subíamos y forcejeábamos, Jinx me empujó hacia abajo, me sostuve como pude de una manivela salida y el proyectil en que viajábamos cambio de dirección yendo boca abajo tomando velocidad segundo a segundo.

Fue increíble ver como la histérica risa que siempre la caracterizo se esfumo para dar paso a una mirada asustada.

\- ¡Vas a matarnos! – grito ella sosteniéndome de las muñecas y mirando de reojo el edificio al que iríamos a impactar en segundos.

Imposibilitada de moverme, le di un fuerte cabezazo juntando nuestras frentes para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

\- …no importa – dije aferrándome a ella y al misil que pronto cegaría nuestras vidas – "Sin Vi, no importa"

Jinx lucho por liberarse de mi agarre, luche por no soltarla pero no tuve opción cuando recibí una mordida suya. Y justo cuando el misil impactaría al edificio debajo de nosotras, ella se impulso con sus piernas lanzándonos a una terraza colindante.

El impacto del cohete dio de lleno en una fábrica de calzados, destruyéndolo completamente. Los restos cayeron generando una niebla de polvo que la lluvia se llevo casi al instante, cuyo impacto también provoco la ruptura de cientos de cristales de las ventanas alrededor. En el suelo se generaron un sinnúmero de chispas eléctricas producidas por los escombros y los generadores de energía, que se elevaban al cielo en enormes truenos artificiales.

Intente levantarme con dificultad por la pesadez de las gotas de agua. La intermitente luz dorada y amarilla que salpicaba nuestros cuerpos, iluminaba también los charcos de agua de la terraza dando un ambiente apocalíptico. Mire a Jinx que lucho con sostenerse con sus piernas flácidas.

Me arrastre intentando alcanzarla, pero me sorprendió la velocidad a la que recupero sus fuerzas y cargo hacia mi. Recordé mis antiguas clases de defensa personal e hice que tropezara conmigo y cayera al suelo; aproveche esto y gatee hacia ella intentando tomar nuevamente su cuello, pero sentí un tremendo golpe en mi mejilla que me tiro de nuevo al suelo.

Ahí estaba Jinx, ya de pie y sosteniendo un pedazo de vidrio con claras intenciones...

\- Ya me hartaste sombrerotes. Primero me quitas a Pum Pum, luego a Chispas y por ultimo dejas morir a mi Carapescado. Eso sin mencionar a mi juguete favorito que era esa endiablada chica de los guantes – dijo con un siniestro tono empuñando con mas fuerza el filoso objeto – Vamos a jugar algo como buenas amigas. Yo corto, tu gritas. ¿No crees que es muy divertido? Jajaja.

Supe que era mi fin cuando aquella mujer se lanzo a por mí agitando su brazo de manera histérica.

\- ¡No te dolerá sombrerotes! ¡Vas a disfrutarlo tanto com-! ¡Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Pero antes siquiera de que me tocase, su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar y luego cayó al suelo desmayada por completo.

\- Maldicion, ya cállate...

Mis ojos apenas podían creer lo que veían.

Vi, que apenas se sostenía en pie, estaba parada ante mí. Su cabello, sus heridas y sus peculiares tatuajes le pertenecían. ¡Era ella! Y aunque la maltrecha y lastimada ropa que portaba apenas eran visibles por la luz me impedían mirar más sabía que era la única. Mi única Vi.

Me levante y corrí sin importar las heridas que tenía en mi cuerpo y me lance en sus brazos arrojándonos al suelo húmedo bajo nosotras. Vi aun tenía en su mano la pistola eléctrica de Jinx con la cual me había salvado, como tantas veces lo había hecho.

\- ¡Nononononoo! ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡Vi! ¡Vi! ¡Eres tú! ¡Tú, tu, tu, tu y solo tu! ¿!Estas bien!?

\- De maravilla… nada que una transfusión de sangre y un esqueleto nuevo no puedan arreglar…

\- ¿Qué paso? ¡Ahí abajo, tú estabas...! ¿Como?

\- Pulso débil. A la próxima asegúrate de que no respire y que esté sin pulso para abandonarme, cielo...

\- ¡Lo siento...! ¡Lo siento...! – grite aferrándome más a ella. Intentando enterrarme en su piel y aroma que antes creí perder y que gracias a un milagro podía volver a sentir – Lo siento...

.

La luz del amanecer nos regaló una vista única. La ciudad estaba empapada por la lluvia nocturna, y con los rayos del alba irradiaba un brillo sencillamente mágico. Exceptuando claro una octava parte de la ciudad la cual casi habíamos hecho pedazos en nuestra persecución. Todo esto gracias a la criminal que ahora teníamos capturada a nuestras espaldas.

Ambas estábamos tomadas de la mano, me apoye de su hombro con el corazón menos preocupado de perderla. El estar junto a ella tenía una sensación tan placentera que parecía que estuviera en un delicioso sueño, solas allí y disfrutando del silencio.

Claro hasta que VI hablo.

\- Cait...

\- Mh?

\- Emm... no quiero ser una aguafiestas ni nada pero... M-me prometiste una respuesta...

Cerré los ojos y sonreí internamente. Por más osada que sea ella para algunas cosas – muchas cosas – su timidez en algunos asuntos era enternecedor.

Este era el momento de aclarar las cosas. Todo.

\- Lo que paso en el laboratorio de Jayce... – pregunte con tono nervioso – como es que eras tan "e-experta"?

\- Vamos Cait yo pregunte pri-

\- Soy tu jefa. Además me debes una explicación – dije en tono cortante.

Vi bajo la cabeza con sorpresa.

\- Te enojaste por eso... - dedujo ella.

Asentí.

\- Emm...bien, si, si... te debo una gran explicación... – hizo una pausa, frotándose el cuello algo avergonzada del tema – F-fue... fue Ahri... ella y sus... ¡MADICION CAIT BAJA EL ARMA! Digo, fue ella quien me dio conejos y y-yo... p-practique con una almohada...

\- No te creo...

\- ¡¿Y vi muchos videos sí!? Y amenacé a dos muchachos para que... y también fui a muchos lugares para ver cómo... ¡Agh Cait ¿¡Porque me haces esto!? ¡Únicamente quería hacerte sentir bien la primera vez que lo hici-!

Vi nunca término esa oración.

Selle sus labios con los míos perdiéndonos en el tiempo. El dolor, las confusiones y las respuestas quedaron atrás para sentir ese único momento.

El último de primeros.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – susurre en el segundo de separarnos, aun sin escapar de las manos de Vi que se aferraban a mi nuca.

Me silencio con otro beso, aún más profundo.

\- Soy mala con las palabras... Creí que si hacia esto, no tendría necesidad d- Cait...

Esta vez fue mi turno.

\- Esta bien... está bien... – dije tomándola del cabello aferrándola más a mí.

\- Te amo con toda mi alma Caitlyn…

\- Te amo con todo el corazón Vi…

Caímos al piso húmedo entre caricias cada vez más salvajes.

\- ¡Vi basta! ¡No aquí! ¡No frente a Jinx! ¡Ya despertó!

\- Me arruinas el espectáculo sombrerotes.

.

Me frote las cienes por causa del papeleo. Aunque escribo esto más como un hábito extraño que me causo el llenar el reporte de los hechos de todos mis casos.

Jinx esta en su celda y el caso de la Bala Perdida estaba cerrado.

Apenas han pasado cinco días en los que acomode las restantes cosas de Vi en mi departamento. Al parecer vivía en el octavo piso de la fábrica de zapatos que destruimos. Cuando pregunte por qué vivía en un lugar así. Respondió enojada diciendo que el mísero sueldo de un policía apenas si le alcanzaba para vivir.

Pero eso me pareció enternecedor. Ella había gastado en cientos de detalles para mi antes y nunca la oí quejarse del dinero.

Esta era la oportunidad de darle todo lo que ella necesitaba. Cuando le ofrecí vivir conmigo hasta que reconstruyeran su edificio salto como una niña a quien le hubieran regalado un poni. Aunque estos días de estancia fueron más de los cuidados que intente darle, evitando que generara esfuerzo para su pronta recuperación.

Pero ella es Vi... y es tan terca con su salud como un anciano en un asilo...

\- ¡Cupcake! ¡Tienes correo! – grito azotando la puerta y entrando en la oficina.

\- ¡Te dije mil veces que te quedaras en casa guardando cama!

\- ¿Y seguir escuchando la asquerosa música clásica de tus vecinos? No Cait, mi lugar está aquí en la oficina, contigo...

\- ¡Ah ah! Acordamos nada de eso en el trabajo – dije parándole el rostro que se acercó a mí – ¿Es esa una caja?

\- Son dos. Una es de Jayce. El otro no tiene remitente.

Vi me dio ambos paquetes y se tumbó en el sofá, aun adolorida de las manos, mientras sostenía un periódico.

Abrí la caja de Jayce con desconfianza. No había sabido nada de él desde que nos encontramos en su laboratorio y de su última llamada.

 _Siento haber sido tan grosero la última vez que hablamos._

 _Pero creo que ese día se aclaró muchas cosas que nunca se me pasaron por la mente._

 _Me ha tomado días aceptarlo, pero he decidido que ya no hare intentos por conquistar el corazón de una sheriff tan apasionada como tú._

 _Dile a Vi que disfrute la victoria. Se lo merece._

 _Pero deseo preguntarte algo._

 _¿Alguna vez tuve oportunidad?_

 _No importa._

 _Les deseo a ambas lo mejor del mundo._

 _._

 _PD: No sabía que te gustasen ese tipo de cosas..._

 _Este es mi último regalo._

Jayce podía tener muchas cosas malas. Pero al parecer era un buen perdedor. Lo respeto por eso.

Mire dentro de la caja y descubrí dentro un par de diminutas prendas de cuero, tiras rojas y unos cinturones negros demasiado reveladores... los cuales escondí de nuevo dentro.

\- ¿Pasa algo cielo?

\- N-n-n-n-no pasa nada. Es solo que no me esperaba una carta de Jayce... - dije intentando esconder el vergonzoso contenido. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Jayce que me gustasen cosas tan… rudas?

Deje de pensar en eso cuando abrí la segunda caja aun sonrojada. Pero el contenido me sorprendió.

\- Esto es… ¿Un reloj de arena?

Vi se levantó de inmediato cuando mencione el objeto.

\- ¿Dijiste un reloj?

\- Si. ¿Sabes qué significa? Umm hay una carta.

\- Cielo, creo que esto…

 _Saludos piltillos._

 _Han encerrado a alguien muy importante y como una advertencia para que ya nunca más lo hagan he decidido llevarme algo suyo conmigo._

 _Miren la torre del reloj._

Me acerque con rapidez a la ventana y utilice la mira de mi rifle para observar el edificio más importante de Piltover, ante la atenta mirada de Vi quien se apresuró a tomar la carta de mi escritorio.

Me sorprendí completamente cuando encontré un detalle en mi observación.

El segundero del reloj de la torre ya no estaba.

 _Como se habrán dado cuenta esto es una simple distracción para el crimen de verdad._

 _Suerte atrapándonos, piltillos._

\- ¡Cait conozco esta letra!

Cuando Vi solto esta frase una fuerte explosión se escucho a varias calles de distancia.

\- Creo que eso fue en el manicomio…

\- ¡Maldicion Jinx escapo! ¡Toma tus guantes, vamos a perseguirla!

\- Con gusto cielo – dijo ella en una sonrisa apenas perceptible – ¡Cariño! Esta vez quiero conducir yo.

\- Destruirás media ciudad Vi, nunca te dejare las llaves de la moto- hey! Bájame. Esto no es divertido.

\- Creí que te gustaba la posición de novia.

\- No cuando todos están mirando – dije cuando salimos a la calle y nos acomodamos en el vehículo - …Eres una cabeza hueca Vi.

\- Una cabeza hueca que amas, cielo.

Me quede en silencio cuando la moto arranco, estaba sentada detrás de ella aferrándome a su espalda, gracias a la gran velocidad con que arranco.

\- Si… una que amo.

\- FIN -

* * *

 **A que es bonito leer la palabra FIN verdad? xD**

 **Si ya se que me he retrasado con esto 2 malditos años. Han pasado muchas cosas en ese trayecto y si han seguido mis otros fics de otro fandom creo que deduciran que es alguien a quien le gusta dinamitarme el kokoro. Bueno, pero tamaña espera no merece excusa.**

 **Pueden dispararme. Ratatatatatatatatatata.**

 **He decidido publicar la ultima parte como promesa a Ponshy. Gracias por tu eterna paciencia!**

 **Y tambien una disculpa por el tiempo. Amo leer sus comentarios, sus animos, sus consejos.**

 **Reira26 En serio muchas gracias por los detalles, he correjido completamente lo faltante, gracias por tu critica. Y aunque no me gusta hacer mucho sufrir a nuestras campeones son cosas que en la vida pasan T_T.**

 **BrianHoper Ee que alguien como tu me haya dejado un review ya es un gran honor! Y si, precisamente la segunda razon fue la que llevo a Cait a hacer todo. Los impulsos humanos son extraños y todo puede pasar cuando una persona esta dominada por los celos. Pero al final si todo se aclaro. (Donde te fuiste? :S)**

 **Okami-AIK Siento no haber podido agradecerte antes, pero ahora lo hago de todo corazon por la hermosa bienvenida que me diste en ese entonces Gracias!**

 **FongShihouin Gracias por los animos y espero que te guste este ultimo capitulo.**

 **jona584 Si ya se que hay muchos xD Me alegro que te haya gustado :D**

 **RedSoren Intriga, intriga! Eso es lo que siempre tienen las novelas policiales. Gracias por leer.**

 **Y agradecimientos especiales a todos quienes se quedaron expectantes.**

 **En serio amo la paciencia que me tienen!**

 **Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo de nuestra dragona favorita ;)**


End file.
